


Phrases of Love

by Lawfuless



Category: Justice League of America (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, Hal Jordan had had the words "Pardon me, but I really liked that song. What's the name of it?" written up his bicep.</p><p>Kent Nelson, on the other hand, had "Holy FUCK you're hot.... And I'm GAY?!" on his arm.</p><p>(Soulmate AU; the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your body.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phrases of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie/gifts).



> ((I got into this pairing after I saw a specific comic that had very slashy tones, so I decided to write this.))
> 
> I own nothing; Dr. Fate and Green Lantern fall under the brand of DC and their respective owners and the lyrics are to 'Wildest Dreams' by Taylor Swift.

Kent wasn't sure what had convinced him to agree to this mosh pit of bodies, dressed in tight clothing Alan insisted he "Very much needed to wear" especially if he "Wanted to get laid any time soon."

The black skinny jeans were tighter than anything he had, the shirt gave anyone who looked a good view of his muscles. Lean, fit and short were all descriptors he could agree to. "Fuckable" and "Hot" were not, but he supposed he couldn't argue with Alan, Jay and Clark. Bruce had only sent "Needs more black", which was what he said about most outfits.

He was rather uncomfortable being in such a place, being pressed against the taller and buffer blond who accompanied him to the concert.

Alan, sensing the worry, patted his back. "Don't worry! It'll be fine! I know the guitarist, drummer, and keyboard girl, and they play your kind of music."

His face scrunched up. "That's what you said before you bought me Justin Bieber." he pointed out.

"Details, details.... Anyways, here they are! And if you won't have a good time, I'll embarrass you until you have to laugh." The other grinned.

The vocalist stepped up, an intimidating black-haired woman, but she smiled. "I'm Wonder Woman, and we are the Super Friends." she laughed at that, and the others groaned.

Then two others joined them. The saxophone player he recognized as Clark Kent. A good friend after he spilled coffee on Kent and his report. The bassist was Bruce Wayne, another good friend, if only because Clark insisted his friends be friends with each other.

"We have Green Lantern on Guitar and Batman shadowing him on Bass. The Flash on keyboard, Hawkgirl on drums, and Superman on the Sax. Alright, leeeeet's hit it!"

He recognized several songs. It threw him off to hear unfamiliar instruments in familiar songs, but it left him amazed at how well they could fit. Like hearing an amazing Saxophone solo in 'Seven Nation Army', or heavy keyboard in 'Back in Black'.

When the concert ended, he was amazed at how excited he felt, turning to Alan, excited. Then, seeing the smirk, quickly schooled his expression. "They were okay." he shrugged.

The other rolled his eyes. "Better lie, then, because you might hurt Clark's feeling and Hal's ego. Come on." He began walking to the stage.

"What do you-- Oh." he cut himself off, then followed after quickly, flushed. That jerk. So that's why he insisted Kent not meet him there. Then the Brit would be force to follow his friend into whatever he was doing.

He approached, listening to the last strains of a song played. Hauntingly familiar, and played quite well. Alan was already engaging Diana in a conversation, so he turned to 'Hal' as he finished playing. "Pardon me, but I really liked that song. What's the name of it?"

The Brunette turned, stared, and then blurted, loudly and suddenly "Holy FUCK you're hot.... And I'm GAY?!"

Blue eyes blinked. Then a pause as red crossed his face. "That would be a very catchy title, but really, what's the name?" he repeated.

"Oh, ah, Porcelain by Helen Jane Long. But, I mean, ah..." He rolled up his sleeve, showing it to the male.

A beat, and then "Oh."

'Hal' snorted. "Yeah, 'Oh' is right."

Then Kent made a face. "So you're the reason..." He rolled up his own, showing the embarrassing greeting words that the guitarist had for him, causing him to laugh awkwardly.

"Sorry about that. Uhhh, Hal. Hal Jordan.... And you must be Kent Nelson! Alan talks about you often. Says you need to get out. And possibly laid. But mostly out."

He scrubbed his face, blush deepening. By now the other band members were looking on, bewildered. The Flash only shrugged, mumbling something about Hal being a 'whore' and then shaking his head.

"So, Alan, who's this handsome fellow?" Wonder Woman teased, winking at him, which had his face even deeper in his hands.

"That's Kent Nelson. And Kent, when you can stand to look up, Wonder Woman is Diana, The Flash is Barry Allen, and Hawkgirl is Shayera Hol." Alan introduced.

When he could finally look at them, he offered a shy wave. "Nice to meet you. I'm assuming Alan already told you he's kidnapped me and holding me for ransom." he joked, sending him a look.

"Name your price." Hal told Alan before winking at Kent.

Having had enough of embarrassment, he turned and walked off.

"Hey! Where are you going!" The American was already over at his side, followed quickly by majority of the Super Friends (Shayera had to head home to her boyfriend) who cut him off.

' _Damned short legs._ ' "Currently, anywhere you lot aren't." he groaned.

But Alan was quickly on that, lifting him and throwing him over his shoulder, as he did whenever Kent would refuse to do something. ' _OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO GO TO AN ADULT SHOP-- ALAN, ALAN NO! PUT ME DOWN! GODDAMN YOU, YOU TREE!_  ' or ' _ALAN, WE COULD GET ARRESTED FOR GOING IN THERE, WE'RE UNDERAGE. ALAN, DON'T YOU DARE-- FOR GOD'S SAKE, PUT ME DOOOOOWWWWNNNN!_ ' This unfortunately happened more often than he could really count. _  
_

Slumping, Kent grumbled, promising to curse the other later. Alan, having heard this many times, didn't even roll his eyes as he carried him with them to the club they intended to go to.

He was set down by the door, and the bouncer looked amused. They offered their ID, Alan giving his over because he wouldn't budge. He muttered something about kidnapping, which got a soft chuckle and a sympathetic look from the man by the door.

The sounds of the crowd and the music reverberating through him reminded him of the concert, even if the music wasn't as good.

They separated, with Bruce and Clark heading off with Diana, Barry heading off immediately to a group of ladies, and Alan vanishing with some flimsy excuse.

A hand took his, and there was a smile on Hal's face. "So, how about a dance?" he suggested, wiggling his brows. Kent couldn't help but chuckle at that, before sighing and agreeing with an 'I suppose it wouldn't hurt' shrug.

They headed to the floor, Hal breaking into some lame dance that managed to get a proper laugh from the begrudging male. Apparently mission accomplished, Green Lantern grabbed his arms, pulling one side at a time, rolling his shoulders and grinning.

The crowds pushed against them, but the brunette kept him grounded, a seemingly at ease feeling washing over him whenever he looked at those warm brown eyes.

Then the song shifted, the mood changing as bouncing rock lulled into soft piano and thumping base.

" _He said let's get out of this town_  
_Drive out of the city_  
_Away from the crowds_  
_I thought heaven can't help me now_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_But this is gonna take me down_  
_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_  
_He's so bad but he does it so well_  
_I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is_  
_Say you'll remember me_ "

By then, Hal had pulled him closer, with more of a swaying movement. He quietly hummed the song, which surprised Kent, but the shorter refrained from remarking and instead just enjoyed the moment.

If he were honest with himself, a life of solitude had always been his plan. He had dismissed the idea of soulmates, even if it were an everyday occurrence. For some reason, he could see that everyone had a Fate. Linear, perfectly balanced. But he just couldn't see it for himself. He'd never been able to believe it. He thought himself removed.

"You're thinking too hard." The low voice rumbled in his ear.

" _Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_  
_Wildest dreams_  
_You see me in hindsight_  
_Tangled up with you all night_  
_Burnin' it down_ "

He looked up, blue eyes glinting in the low lights. "And?" he breathed.

A sly smirk. "I'd have to say  _Let's get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds. No one has to know what we do, my hands in your hair, clothes around the room_." he was teasing by now, but there was a glint of... gone. Whatever it was, it ended up buried beneath amusement.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? ...But I would rather know you better."

Hal pressed a hand to his heart as the song ended. "You wound me! ...But okay, I'll play it your way. The first round's on me, and we'll play twenty questions. Deal?"

An eye roll from the blond. "Fine." he retorted.

 

* * *

 

He couldn't recall quite how he'd ended up there. Tangled in limbs, resting against a broad chest as early morning light filtered through blinds. He tiredly blinked, inspected his surroundings, decided that this wasn't his apartment, and promptly blamed Alan.

As he moved, he heard a groan. Masculine. Well, a surprise, but not really unexpected. Then arms wrapped around him, tugging him closer.

_The bar, late, arms wrapping around him, keeping him steady. "What a lightweight" teases the voice in his ear. He wants to protest. The other was drinking piss-tasting beer, and he was drinking coolers with vodka. But it was easier not to strain his voice, so he just nodded along with the other's words._

"Hey... No need to rush," rasped the sleep-laden voice of Hal Jordan.

_"Don't rush it!" He hissed, cringing at the broad fingers stretching him. A burn that didn't quite feel that wonderful. Still looking for the lube. Of course he was plus-sized. Of fucking course. "Don't you have any-"_

"I wasn't." he mumbled to the skin, eyes sliding shut.

A victorious sound came from below, and he could hear it in the other's chest, and huffed a laugh at how silly this all way.

_A cry of success, and the digits removed. Then came back slick and cool, an amazing feeling after the dry burn. The other scissored his fingers, stretching him wider, enough to fit in a third, then fourth finger. By then he was squirming. "H-Hal, please! God, please just--" "Mhm, I got it. Just relax."_

He remembered fragments, which became clearer as he focused, honing in on scenes, if only to have a better recollection. He was more aware after their bike ride back to the other's flat. Then the pain brought him back. After, it was back to hazy.

A broad hand stroked his shoulder, then combed his hair from his face. He lazily blinked azure orbs to gaze at the taller. He was met with a tired smile. "You look really handsome in this light, you know. Didn't think I'd ever bed an angel." he joked.

_"You're fucking gorgeous." Hal groaned into the flesh at his neck, nibbling. Kent writhed and gasped out at the rocking rhythm. Ecstasy, bliss, pleasure. He rolled his hips, and they both moaned at the feeling caused. Even through the feeling of latex, it was a spark deep within. "Like a goddamn angel. Fuck!"_

"You know, they say Lucifer was the most beautiful angel in heaven... Be careful with the pretty ones." He snorted, snuggling closer. "Never thought I'd end up here... At all..." he glanced at the words on his arm, then at his supposed soulmate.

The brunette hummed. "That is true." he finally agreed, then shrugged. "Can't say I'm that much of a saint either, so..." he trailed off, then sighed. "I guess the question is, where do we go from here? Is this just a mistake? A one-night fling? ....Or...." he left the statement open.

Carefully, Nelson's arms wrapped tighter around him. "...If you're okay, I think...."

"...Okay. Yeah... I think I'm that. Well, better than okay. But yeah. I think it'd be nice to have a stable someone in my life."

A faint smile managed to cross Kent's lips. "I still blame the tree for this... Alan must have matchmaking skills, or something."

Hal snorted. "Here I am trying to be touching, and you're talking about another man. If only I'd known, maybe I would have scribbled other things on my arms." he shook his head.

A pink tongue was stuck out at him, so he chased it back to the other's mouth, bringing him close for a tender kiss.

_When it was over, the two sweat-slick forms rested on the bed, entwined by tired limbs. Their mouths met briefly, for a gentler, tired exchange. Then both quickly slipped into the embrace of sleep._

When he pulled back to breathe, he looked at his arm the quote about being hot and gay, and chuckled to himself. "...Soulmates, huh." he murmured.

Slowly, the other nodded, looking at his own. 

"An interesting song to meet with," he admitted. "Originally, it was supposed to be played on Keyboard."

Kent smiled. "Fitting," he sighed, eyes sliding shut "that we'd meet with a cover, and end up under covers."

His hair was brushed back. "We can talk about that later. Maybe you should rest some more? I know I will."

Slowly, he drifted back to sleep, dreaming of superheroes, magic, and other possibilities. ...What could have happened, and what could still occur.

Kent Nelson was certain of one thing. He would not regret heading to the concert, or ending up with Hal Jordan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the ending sucks, but I wasn't sure what a good way to finish it was... At any rate, that's about it for this, unless you'd like more for this AU, which I'm down with. But at the moment it seems fine to end it here.  
> ((Yes they moved quick, but considering they're already soulmates, I think it could very well happen.))


End file.
